Missing Link
by luvdawinx
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found! Mallory Multi-Jean is back at Lacombrade Academy for the summer and has brought a mysterious new friend along with her. Who is this girl? What is Gilbert's deal with Serge? What is the secret behind the fire of St. Ninians? WARNING: Yaoi/gay actions and other stuff that make this Rated T!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Trip

**Me and Mallory: We're back!**

**Serge and Gilbert: Oh no!**

**Me: Shut up! By the way, I brought with me a friend. Say hello to another character I created. She is just like me and looks like me, and her name is Marley! *Marley enters the room***

**Marley: Hey hey hey! :)**

**Gilbert: Wait, isn't that your name too? *asks me***

**Me: Yes, but you can just call me Triple M, for Marley Mally Moon! It's my made up name. I'm going to get things ready, so you four better play nice *stares directly at the boys*!**

**Warning: Rated T for Teenager. Rated due to violence, language, yaoi/gay actions, and other stuff that I haven't thought of yet. Hope you like it! R&R! Btw, this first chapter is through Mallory's POV!**

**Okay, I have just realized this but it appears that Mallory and Marley are OFCs that may or may not be Mary-Sues, which means they also relate to me in a way. Mary Sues are rumored to weaken the story, but please...**

**Me, Mallory, and Marley: DON'T HATE! :'(**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Trip

"You wanna come along?" I asked a few of my friends. "I'm planning to make every moment count at Lacombrade while St. Ninians is being rebuilt. We might as well hang out with them before-hand." Teresa can't go because she will be traveling to China for the summer, while Jane and Hanna are going to go back home to Paris. That left Marley, who nodded happily.

For the summer Serge and Gilbert are planning to stay at Lacombrade Academy instead of going home. By the way they describe their guardians they seem terrible. Serge's aunt Beatrice only has him around to play the piano, and I already hate Gilbert's uncle August for lying to him about my parents' deaths; he said we all died of smallpox. I can't even stand my guardian Jean-Pierre Bonnard, whom I have learned raped Gilbert when he was at a young age. Besides, I promised to come back during break anyways.

I found it hard to believe Marley Ruottab didn't want to return home to Paris to see her family this summer. She has the life I envy: loving adopted parents (we're both orphans, but I hate my guardian), a twin (she has a twin brother while I have older one), and is a promising art prodigy. However I do understand why she doesn't want to come home too. Her father fell in love with a gypsy, but they both died afterwards. Then she's in a hate/love relationship with her brother Mark.

"I just don't feel like dealing with Mark again," she explained. "He's returning from Estados Deseos Institute in Spain and you know how I can't stand being in the same room with him. Mark is always bragging about training for his All-Boys Prodigy Scholarship. I hope you don't mind my presence."

"Not at all," I reassured her. "Wait until you see the boys. They're as adorable in real life as they are in the pictures I've shown you guys. Come to think of it, you look kinda like Serge." I was speaking the truth about her appearance. Marley has dark skin, curly black hair that's a few hands longer than his, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Unlike him, she is reserved but is not afraid to use violence around others when aggressive.

_That night..._

We finally finished packing our bags for the trip. It would be an hour's ride tomorrow, so we hired a carriage for tomorrow. To make sure we weren't cranky in the morning we set up our alarm clocks and slept early.

_The next morning..._

"We'll see y'all afore summer ends, which should be 'round when da school is h'opened again," Marley told our friends; sometimes she likes to speak in a Cockney-like accent to make us laugh. "See y'all before the sun turns cold!" That means we'll be seeing them before autumn comes. After hugging them all we stepped aboard the carriage with the sun still high.

As we left Arles behind Lacombrade Academy came into view an hour later. The front gates were filled with boys who were going home to their families and friends. Our carriage just happened to park next to the others. Coming out with our bags made all them boys stare.

"Isn't that Mallory Multi-Jean?" wondered a boy. His peers nodded. "Oh right! I heard she got Blough expelled by going Little Demon with her Demon Army." That was true.

"She's supposed to be the reason why the cooks are using new recipes," another boy said. That was also true. "I also heard she is Gilbert's childhood friend." True. "And she is very talented." True. "And also that she gets angry for nothing." Tr-... wait, what?! I do not get angry over nothing! If I do become agitated it is for a very good reason such as this one.

I turned to the boys who were speaking and gave them a seductive smile. They melted under my charm, which gets very boring after a while. Without a warning I sang "Little Demon", which signifies my angry presence. All the boys evacuated, except for the two boys who were talking behind my back. I picked them up with ease and banged their heads together. As they rubbed their heads Marley and I kept on walking inside.

* * *

**Mallory: Yay! I go Little Demon in the first chapter! *Marley and I laugh***

**Serge: So whose turn is it to narrate for the next chapter? I'm rather confused now that there is a new character.**

**Me: Oh no, it's still you. Marley will be speaking in every fourth chapter, which means Gilbert has every third chapter again.**

**Gilbert: This will be a fun story. *says this sarcastically***


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Marley

Chapter 2: Meeting Marley

Two girls in dresses and carrying bags were what I saw out the window of Room 17. One girl I immediately recognized as Mallory Multi-Jean, who was in a bright yellow sundress with a white short cardigan and dress shoes without the knee socks. She was shining her stormy sea blue eyes everywhere as her hair, which was in a ponytail that was held with a satin yellow ribbon, bounced around.

The other girl I couldn't identify. Perhaps this is Mallory's friend, who was in a cream colored dress with small purple, blue, and yellow floral patterns all over, a teal blue cardigan, and was wearing her dress shoes like Multi. I only saw her hair, which is very black and curly and a few strands at the sides of her head were held with a pink ribbon behind her.

"Gilbert," I called out my roommate's name, "she's back, and she has brought with her a friend!" He pulled my arm and dragged me down the building and outside without even speaking.

Once he finally let me go Mallory grabbed me into a tight squeeze that literally nearly took my breath. "Oh Sergie, it's _SO GREAT_ to see you!" she cried. She let go and stood next her friend, who appears to have slightly dark skin, except hers is also lighter than my dark skin. She also has dark brown eyes, contrasting to my light brown eyes. Mallory finished hugging Gilbert and introduced us to this girl. "Boys, this is my friend Marley Ruottab. Please be kind; she is pretty reserved. I hope you three will get along!"

I held out a hand for her to shake, but she scowled defiantly and turned her head to the side while pouting. Multi put her hands on her hips and waggled a finger at Marley. "Sorry you two, but she can be untrusting of others until learning a secret. It is sort of a deal for her. Now Marley you must at least try getting along with them."

Rather Marley rolled her eyes. "Why must you act like this?" she said in an irritated voice. "I don't remember when you became my mother. But I'll try and get along, 'cause if not then it's secret sharing with these two." She smiled and finally shook my hand. "MJ is right, we do look alike. Almost as if we're Gemini, in fact!" Just minutes before she was acting so cold, but then now she's being so nice.

Gilbert took his turn at shaking the girl's hand and shined a genuine smile. He is always so... so... _beautiful_ when he smiles. Now that he smiles more often I get to gaze at him some more. Those soft pink lips etched out into such light grins. The same lips that sneer and smack at me at the same time. The same lips that have touched mine, over and over again and in several places...

A bright blue ribbon was whipped delicately against my nose, breaking me out of my trance. It belonged to Gilbert, who was given the ribbon by Mallory as a sign of friendship and affection and she gave me a light pink one. They were all heading for different places.

"I'm going to set up the blankets and pillows for our stay in the common room," Jean announced. She began taking both hers and her friend's bags.

"Perhaps I will stay in the forest for a while," Gilbert was thinking out loud. He ran off into the foliage.

Marley was grabbing her shoulder bag and taking out a blue leather covered notebook. "Sorry, I didn't hear Gilbert. I'll be going to this little clearing I found on the ride here and think." She went off a few feet away from the direction Gilbert went.

I felt a pat on the back. The hand belonged to Mallory. "You're on the rebound, aren't you my lovesick puppy?" she whispered in my ear. "This puppy has been kicked far too many times by his owner." She laughed as she skipped inside.

* * *

**Mallory: I sound like Gilbert again. This is the _third time_ that's happened!**

**Gilbert: And you should be proud of it! *smirks and laughs***

**Serge: I sound so weak. Will this be an ongoing theme throughout the story? *they look towards Marley***

**Marley: *shrugs* Truth be told I'm actually okay with it. Unlike you whiny babies I try to be supple. *Gilbert and Mallory pout while Serge's cheeks turn red* By the way Triple M, am I next or is it Gilbert?**

**Me: Gilbert, and you don't have to be so mean! *Marley smirks and skips into the forest* Am I _really_ that uptight and annoying?**

**Serge, Gilbert, and Mallory: No! Of course not! *sarcastic tone can be identified***

**Me: Meanies... p**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Chapter 3: Flashback

Sure it's nice to see Mallory again, but I really just need some alone time. Serge has gotten a bit clingy that I sometimes find him following me from the corner of my eye. He has been like this since that night after Jean forgave us for the incident...

"Um... Gilbert I'd like to speak to you," Serge said after we got back into our room. Mallory was still planning to sleep in Karl's dorm since he barely uses it. I sat down on my bed while taking off my shirt. By the looks on his face he tried to hide how turned on he was. He turned away so he wouldn't face me. "About... last night... I m-m-meant what I said. It wasn't just from being in the climax. Now I really am just like Blough..."

Just like Blough? How could he think that? Blough does me for pleasure. I manipulated Serge into it. Does he truly love me? Why do I even care? Do _I_ love _him_?

"I don't care if you don't return my feelings," he continued on. "At least I can be completely honest with you. Matter of fact..." He sighed heavily and loudly. "... I wouldn't mind if you would... um..."

All of a sudden he was breaking down with his head on my shoulders and his arms wrapped around mine. "Gilbert, I am a mess around you," he sobbed. "I can't help it when you are injured. At first I thought it was out of kindness but it seems much deeper than that. If all this time I may have been patronizing you then I'm sorry! Please forgive me for wounding you." The great honor student and viscount Serge Battour is confessing again. On top of that he's crying. What to do?

I stretched my arms from his grip so they would wrap around him. So this is what a warm embrace is like; I haven't had one of these since my last visit from Augu. But this one was happening because _I_ am comforting _him_ and not the other way around.

My mouth close to his ear I whispered, "I forgive you. You want us to be friends, so let's try it out." Slowly and steadily I pushed him towards the wall so that he couldn't escape. I pinned his wrists against the wall and above his head. His head was limp and to the side like a puppet without his master. Eyelids were closed, and his face was expressionless.

With one hand holding his left wrist tightly and my other letting go of the other I laid the hand on his shoulder. His own hand found its way to my sides. Such a sweet image for me. I closed the space between us, and his roaming hand raked through my hair. It pushed my head harder against his to deepen the kiss, in which he kissed me back.

"Obviously friends don't do this," I broke the kiss. "Just one more chance at making you squirm like this, like I will ever stop." I gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "You are so sweet when you are acting like this, not patronizing me and such. If only you were like this more often."

A smile crossed his lips, and he leaned forward for another peck. As I was leaning back he opened his eyes, wondering why I have stopped. His face was full of disappointment. I caressed his locks with my free hand, the other still holding his wrist. Serge's eyes snapped closed as my touches brought him deeper into submission...

There was a voice nearby me that brought me out of my daydreams. And just when it was leading to... never mind. Poking my head through the bush I was resting my on, a figure with black curly hair was talking to a fox.

* * *

**Serge: Did you seriously have to add so much detail in that chapter? *he blushes* I sound like a complete slut.**

**Gilbert: I actually enjoyed that scene, watching you squirm and all. *we all stared at him wide-eyed as he shrugged us off***

**Me: Oh... um... Alright Gilbert, you and Marley ready for some singing? *they both nod* Great, for once I can relax. That is why I am taking a break while Serge is in charge of the next two chapters!**

**Serge: Thanks Triple M! I won't let you down! *I smile and leave to take a nap* Now that I am in charge I expect great things for her return. Let's do our best!**

**Marley: That sounds so cliché! Eh, but what the heck? I might as well tend to the fox.**

**Mallory: What's with that fox anyways?**

**Serge: According to the chapter scripts here... oh... You'll see soon MJ.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweetness

Chapter 4: Sweetness

I am glad I have found this little clearing. There is a small ravine to my right and the school possibly a short kilometer away at my left. I sit underneath a shady tree near the edge of this part of the forest as I write in my blue leather covered journal.

Near the ravine I heard the whimpering of a small animal, almost like a dog. Looking forward it has revealed itself to be a small burgundy red fox. It is lying on its side and panting, even if the water is right next to it. I can't help but allow my curiosity to have me advance slowly towards it.

The small fox didn't growl or bite me, but let me hold it in my arms. I checked its paws, and found a large bloodied cut on its front right. Poor fox pup, all alone and hurt with its mother not around. I took it back to the tree where I left my bag.

As the fox lay still I took out a small bag within my shoulder bag. Inside it contained a bag of crushed painkillers into powder, some gauze, and a small bottle of medical syrup. The powder I got by smashing some of the pills Mallory stole from this guy named Pascal. I sprinkled some into the fox's mouth so it would feel any pain. Then I wrapped the gauze on the wound after cleaning it with ravine water.

"You are alright now?" I asked it. "I am grateful my friend Mallory is tutoring in medicine. Do you have a mother, young one?" It just looked up at me. "Perhaps I can care for you. All you need is a name."

To determine its gender I lifted it up and looked under. "So you're a boy. I will name you Rouge for your red fur. If you really are a girl I'll name you Rose. You can be Rouge Rosie Routtab or Rosie Rouge Ruottab. Either way your nickname is Triple R!" I giggled at my own silliness. Usually I talk to myself, but when I see another creature I imagine a conversation with it.

Digging through my bag I found another small bag of strawberries I stole from the church kitchen in Arles. Rouge and I shared them, and I would cut my new friend's share into tiny pieces for it to eat. To make Rouge my official fox I took out my pocketknife, which my brother secretly sent me as a birthday present last year (we are not allowed to carry weapons), and carefully wrote my initials M.R. on the back of its ear. Fortunately the painkillers should keep Rouge from feeling this.

"Question: do you talk to yourself and other animals often?" a voice behind me asked. Up came a golden-haired boy whose name I believe is Gilbert. "I don't find it weird actually, for I used to do that all the time until Augu forbade me from keeping animals again." He stepped over the bush and sat down next to me.

"That still is a hobby of mine today," I confessed to him, "and it is easier now that MJ gave me these painkillers she got from here. All I had to do was crush them into powder so it would be easier for the animals to take. To make sure I own them I wrote my initials with my knife on the back of their ears or other places. We must keep quiet now; Rouge needs to rest his wounds."

While other girls use journals to write down their feelings and such, I use this to write random things and then also use it to write songs. A long while ago I wrote this little lullaby to lull the animals to sleep. Opening my book I flipped through the pages until I finally found it.

_Sweetness, you are free of troubles_

_Allow me to watch you as you sleep_

_Hush my darling, with me you'll cuddle_

_and say not a word, not a peep_

_Sweetness, take no heed to the world around_

_It has become quiet just for you_

_Fall into dreams without a sound_

_and experience joyful views_

_Sweetness, bright colors surround the world_

_that only you can see_

_And so not every boy nor girl_

_can dream what you, my sweetness, can dream_

"May I see your lyrics?" Gilbert asked me. I've never shone anybody the contents of my book before, but just this once I can make an exception. He studied the page and sang the next verse.

_Sweetness, your life right now is problem-free_

_and I will make sure that is how it will remain_

_Your slumber you should allow to go deep_

_with beautiful images flowing through your brain_

_Sweetness, close your eyes and rest your head_

_And feel your worries letting go_

_With anywhere being your soft warm bed_

_Helping your visions easily flow_

_Sweetness, bright colors surround the world_

_that only your eyes can see_

_And so not every boy nor girl_

_can dream what you, my sweetness, can dream_

Rouge closed his eyes and sort of snored in his sleep. I packed my things and picked him up. Until he is healed I will care for him, which is what I told Gilbert. He told me how he once owned a full grown fox until it was killed by hunting dogs. And so it seems that although Serge and I are the same in the outside, Gilbert and I are the same in the inside.

* * *

**Gilbert: So the trigger was about how I used to keep animals? And I see that Pascal's painkillers have made a reappearance.**

**Serge: I know, and the whole keeping animals trigger is supposed to last for a long while according to Triple M's imagination papers. Let's see, the fox gets shot and... Hey, they've changed! Well this is from her thoughts, which she can change any time. Now it says the fox... Not again! I think I will give up on finding out what happens next. *Mallory enters* MJ, why were you using the Little Demon call?**

**Mallory: I met this gang of boys again and... well... I'll explain it in the next chapter! Triple M is actually letting me go easy with me becoming Little Demon more often. Maybe I'll like this story a lot more than Lost and Found!**

**Serge: So you're saying that you have already done the next chapter? *she nods* Great, that means everything is pretty much taken care of! All you have to do is redo the chapter in front of the director so I can write it down.**

**Mallory: *smirks* With pleasure! *skips to the set***


	5. Chapter 5: Spotted

Chapter 5: Spotted

Once I was finished about fifteen minutes later, two of the common room's couches had blankets and pillows ready for tonight. With the extra time I can have the kitchen all to myself and cook whatever I please. Do I see beef stew as tonight's main dish, with maybe brownies a la mode for dessert? Yes I do!

My back was turned to the entrance of the room while I fluffed the pillows. If I just looked behind me I would have seen the commotion about to set in motion.

"Hold up you guys," a voice belonging to a boy said. "I forgot my jacket in the common room. Well look who we have here!" I turned around and... shit. Double fucking shit. My hands clenched into fists as I spotted Taylor and his fucking gang of perverts. "Mallory! What brings you back here? You should know that we now attend Lacombrade Academy after getting expelled from the public school in Arles."

Something tells me I may have to do with getting them expelled. Damn, I wish I hadn't whipped their asses even if they did deserve it. To make matters worse, Taylor pulled me into his arms and winked. He disgust me, and I wouldn't give a rat's if they just happened to walk in on Little Demon.

"Would it satisfy you if we stayed for the summer?" he asked me. I felt a hand grab my ass. The pervert! "We can always contact our families and-"

Before he could say another word I elbowed him in the gut, and then brought the same arm up his face. He spit out a tooth and wiped his mouth. "That's been wiggling since our last encounter," he told me. Again, I don't give a rat's ass if he ends up spending the summer with broken bones.

Rocking back and forth on my heels and smiled at them. Taylor brought his arms onto my hips, but before giving me a kiss I sang "Little Demon" for the rest of the boys to hear. All except the leader stepped back, a few even running to the carriage waiting for them.

He circled me like a hawk at its prey, but this prey is ready to fight and kick some butt! When he swooped at me I dove under his arm. I guess he's still not afraid of me. Doesn't he have any common sense... like at all? Popping on his other side I threw an arm at him, but this time he actually caught my fist. I tried the other but he held that one too. He pushed me onto the wooden floor and pinned me down. Have I become soft since our last fight?

Taylor was on top as he moved his right leg to the other side of my waist. I noticed how he wasn't sitting on me and took this as my chance. With my free legs I used them both to kick him away in the stomach and gained the upper hand. Now I am sitting on top of him, holding his throat with one hand while striking him in the chest with the other. Tears sprang out of his eyes as his right fist pounded against the floor for me to stop. Feeling merciful today I stopped.

As I straightened my dress he and his gang ran like children down to the carriage. I waved goodbye to them from the window, which only made them look even for scared. Now that I have kicked his ass the third time this year I finally went into the kitchens in the main building not far from here to make supper.

* * *

**Mallory: I am on FIRE today! Triple M is really coming through for me! *I come in from my nap yawning and rubbing my eyes when she comes to hug me* You have really made some awesome work. Little Demon twice in one day!**

**Me: No problem. How were things Serge?**

**Serge: I didn't have a problem with them at all. The song went smoothly, Mallory finished her chapter during Chapter 4 so we had to do a retake of her actually doing so much to her delight, and all I had trouble with was the ongoing script changes. *hands me my imagination papers***

**Me: Well since these come from my mind they can change however much I want until I find the right scene. That's why I kept thinking about the fox in my sleep.**

**Serge: That explains it now. It was fun being the temporary director!**

***Gilbert and Marley enter***

**Gilbert: *spots me* No, you're back!**

**Me: That's right so no playing around. Girls were they doing it while I was asleep? *they shook their heads much to my relief* Phew... well let's keep the show on the road now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oddly Similar

Chapter 6: Oddly Similar

"Marley, you brought back yet _another_ fox?!" Mallory exclaimed. I have just finished my nap while Gilbert and Marley have just come back from their stay in the forest. MJ was in the kitchen cooking when she saw the fox in Marley's arms. "That is the _fifth fox_ you've taken in _this year_!"

Apparently Marley has a hobby of taking in animals the way Gilbert has, except she has been keeping at it for almost her whole life. The fox in her arms was small with reddish-brown fur and a white spot on its tail. It was awake but didn't move at all. Maybe that's why it has a bandage on its front right paw.

"Serge this is Rouge Rosie Ruottab," she introduced me to her new pet. "I found him near the ravine. Since he's still a pup I cam tame and train him like a normal animal."

"Marley where are you going to keep him?" Mallory asked her in a worried tone.

"On the way here I noticed that only one horse was inhabiting the stables. Rouge can stay in one of the other empty ones. All I have to do is fox-proof it for him. How's that?" MJ shrugged her shoulders and agreed with the idea.

"Alright, and when you are finished come back here for supper. Tonight is beef stew and brownies a la mode for dessert. I'll set a small bowl with some beef for Rouge." Under her breath she said, "As much as things are settled I'm still worried about how keeping a pet fox will be."

Gilbert tagged along with Marley to one of the empty stables outside. The only horse in there was the black Friesian horse Beauty, who the headmaster thought I would like to ride during my stay here for the summer. She is very gentle, so hopefully she won't kill Rouge.

When the two came back without the fox we all settled in a table for supper. Jean has really outdone herself once again! The stew was delightful, and the brownies were very tasty with the vanilla ice cream. It was a perfect time for a talk.

"Marley, why don't you tell me and Gilbert about yourself?" I suggested. She smiled and began her story.

"It was during a rather warm Parisian spring on March 17. My mother was in great pain and my brother and I were charging through-" Her arm was nudged by MJ, who shook her head and had a laughing smile. Obviously she was adding too much detail. "Okay, so where was I? Ah yes! Mark and I were born without a father because he said to have left for another Roma woman like herself. So our mother took care of us on her own.

"When we were about five we found out the man who is supposed to be our father passed away. A year after that she committed suicide and sent us to live with her close friends whom she has assigned to foster us.

"When we both turned 11 Mark was sent to Spain to practice for an All-Boys Prodigy Scholarship since he is a master at many sports. Since prodigy scholarships are rare for girls I was sent to St. Ninians. To tell the truth I am quite the art genius, my strongest being in sketches, music, and being able to identify different shades of original colors."

So her mother was a gypsy as well? Isn't that a coincidence! Another coincidence is how we have the same birthdays! We look so much alike, but then she acts much like Gilbert. They get along better than we do.

* * *

**Marley: In my opinion, I really do prefer Gilbert over Serge. *I looked at her***

**Me: Really? Me too! Go figure! *we high five each other***

**Serge: Hello? I am still here! What do you two have against me?**

**Me: It'd be weird to be in a relationship with someone who looks exactly like you.**

**Marley: *mumbles in my ear* It would also be weird to be in a relationship with a soon-to-be homosexual! *we crack up even when the others don't know what we're talking about***

**Me: *wipes a happy tear from eye* Anyways, Gilbert... *he stares at me while waiting for me to finish my sentence*... um... never mind. You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Intimate Sleep

**Me: Okay, so I have just figured out a perfect plot.**

**All: What is it?**

**Me: Gilbert, on a scale of 1-10 how would you rate yourself in toying with others?**

**Gilbert: Usually I consider myself an 8 or a 9, but I don't see how... *now understands* Who's the character? *I cock an eyebrow because he has forgotten the obvious target* *now gets it* This better be worth it.**

**Serge: What should be worth it? *Gilbert tugs him close* Gilbert, you know that she's behind you right? *he nods and kisses his lips* What the-! *gives in and pulls him closer***

******Me: *acts a bit anxious* Alright Gilbert I think you have made your point. *they continue at it* C'mon you guys, knock it off. *Serge removes Gilbert's shirt buttons* I TOLD YOU GUYS TO *censored word* KNOCK IT OFF! NOW GET THE *censored word* OUT THERE! *they jump and run to the set while I chase them* This better not happen again or no scene!**

**Sorry to those who are keeping up with this story! I have been busy with other stories and writers block can be such a pain in the ass! Forgive?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Intimate Sleep

The girls retired to the common room after we all cleaned the dishes in the kitchen when supper was over. Serge was taking a short shower before heading to bed. I changed in our room into a nightshirt.

About 15 minutes later he came back into the room with his own nightshirt on. He switched off the light and felt his way through the darkness. I was about to climb into my own bed when I heard him trip and fall on top of me. The back of my head hit the nightstand and a sharp pain chilled my spine.

"Oh my goodness!" Serge shouted. He got off of me and ran to turn the light back on. "I am so sorry! Here, go sit on this chair while I check your head." I didn't like how he was ordering me around, but the pain was still there so I did what he said.

In a matter of minutes he concluded it was just a bump, and so wrapped a few strips of gauze around my head. He had me take some painkillers, the ones Pascal didn't improve on, to help the stinging pain cease. Then he helped me up so I can rest.

"Sorry for that," he apologized for the tenth time. "I should have turned off the light after getting into bed." I gave him a look that read "You think?" all over it. "Do you need anything before you rest?" The perfect question for a bit more teasing.

"Yes, matter of fact," I answered him. I strode towards him until our chests were touching. "A goodnight kiss." His head turned so our lips were locked in place, one hand on my waist while the other is combing through my hair. I knew he wants this so bad, but the best way to make the most fun out of it is to play short games until he becomes utterly submissive for me and begging to be touched. Besides, I already know his secret.

Breaking the kiss I rested my head against his chest for a minute to catch my breath. You are doing well; you deserve a reward. In his ear I whispered, "Hold me tonight Serge. I haven't been able to sleep for a while. I won't do anything; I swear by God." Now that you have proven yourself, you need something extra to keep yourself that way.

I felt him nod and I looked up at him. A soft genuine smile was shining. "You will keep your nightshirt on, right?" He cocked an eyebrow as he asked this question.

"Yes." No, if you don't feel my skin then the fun would be over. He didn't hear my thoughts, so I kept my shirt on.

First I climbed into my bed first, and then Serge lied down near the edge of the bed. He might fall, so I pulled him in closer. I rested my head against his neck, and I felt his right arm holding me from under my back. After his climax a few months ago he has officially become truly mine, so I must give him some consideration. Goodnight Serge... My Serge...

Beneath me I was woken from shaking. According to the clock it was about one in the morning. I adjusted my eyes through the darkness so that I was able to see Serge trembling. His head was jerking left to right, and cold sweat was protruding from his forehead.

"I... I'm a mess!" he was shouting while asleep. His body turned to the side when I moved off of him. "Why bother trying? He will never feel for me. Just give up, already." He was now face down in the pillow, but I could still make out his words. "But it's so hard to not be aroused by everything he does! I love him, damn it! Gilbert... Gilbert..." He was sobbing into the pillow.

He was calling out to me. Calling my name because his heart wants me. Don't worry Serge, I can make it better. I removed his head out of the pillow and positioned his body upwards again. That way I can make the job easier. As I combed through his locks with my fingers his breathing became normal for a minute. That's right, Serge. Relax yourself under my caressing touch.

My lips connected with his reminded me of the story Sleeping Beauty, where the prince wakes the princess from her slumber. Unlike the fairytale I was simply soothing his nightmare. Since he was asleep he couldn't kiss back, but it didn't matter. He wasn't kicking anymore.

You are doing very well, Serge. Go sleep now and dream. Dream of whatever your heart desires. And now those dreams will be of me.

* * *

**Gilbert: *laughing out loud* Pure gold! Pure comedy gold! Hahahahahahaha... I can't wait for my next chapter.**

**Serge: *blushes* Oh shut the *censored word* up! *we all stare at him and clap***

**Marley: Congrats Serge, you've become the first person besides Triple M to curse off the set!**

**Me: True that... Hey!**

**Marley: Whatever, don't act like you haven't cursed all this time! Can someone do a calculation of how many times Triple M's cursed so far?**

**Mallory: I'm on it! *grabs a calculator***

**Me: Knock the *censored word* off!**

**Mallory: Plus one from this chapter... *I roll my eyes***

**Serge: Is there a way you can calculate how many times she's made me sound weak and/or a slut? *Mallory nods***

**Me: Son of a *censored word*!**

**Mallory: Make that plus two...**


	8. Chapter 8: Eavesdrop

Chapter 8: Eavesdrop

For tonight I will be wearing my dark blue night gown with the white cuffs on the sleeves, and Mallory will be wearing the soft pink night gown with the puffy white cuffs. We will be sleeping on the couches, though I prefer to rest on the floor for some reason. The boys are in their room probably getting ready to sleep as well.

The common room was grand with four couches, a few armchairs, a pool table, a couple of coffee tables, a small stove, and a large fireplace. It was a few rooms down the hall from the boys' room.

Out of the two boys, I think I like Gilbert better. He understands me better. We both have kept animals, though my hobby is still continued today, prefer to be secluded from others, and we both don't really take a liking to Serge. I mean, he's nice and all, and he looks like me, but he seems overbearingly irritating. I don't know why but he just does.

I heard a large thump coming from down the hall. Only we-me, Mallory, and the boys-are inhabiting this school right now. Maybe the boys got into some trouble. I told Mallory this and we set off down the hall to Room 17.

"Good, it's just a small bruise on the forehead," a voice representing Serge's can be heard from the closed door. "Let me wrap some gauze around it. Here's some painkillers to soothe the pain. Don't worry, Pascal didn't get anywhere near these ones." Is Gilbert alright?

After some gauze wrapping sounds Serge spoke again. "Sorry for that," he apologized for possibly the tenth time. "I should have turned off the light after getting into bed." Silence. "Do you need anything before you rest?"

Sounds of Gilbert getting out of a chair were heard. "Yes, matter of fact," the blonde answered him. "A goodnight kiss." Kissing sounds came next, and my eyes were about to pop out of my sockets. Before I could scream swears Mallory held a hand over my mouth and dragged me back into the common room.

"The fucking hell is going on here?!" I quietly yelled at my friend. She never mentioned her friends being homosexuals, after all. "You didn't tell me Gilbert and Serge are _fags_!" She pouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, but the truth is Gilbert's the real homo," she explained to me. "Serge has always been straight. Don't you remember how I told you of our short relationship?" I nodded, remembering the picture her young friend Sebastien took of the two kissing. "Well the reason why we broke up was because he... well... may have... um... may have had his first time with Gilbert and admitted he loved him."

Her eyes wandered while I felt like screaming. "I was mad for a while, but then had to accept Sergie's feelings. Besides, apparently Gilbert doesn't love him back so he's kinda on the rebound. Just don't pester them about this, okay?"

As much as I wanted to pester them, I decided to be cool about it. She's my friend, so that means a friend of hers should be a friend of mine then. Looks like I won't have to make them spill any secrets after all.

* * *

**Marley: That was pretty short.**

**Me: Sorry, I've been writing these other stories and I can get really caught up sometimes. That reminds me, I've gotta head for SergexGilbert Music!**

**Serge: Mallory, what number are you at right now?**

**Mallory: *examining calculator* Well, I'm going to recount to make sure I got the number right. Next I'll work on how many times she's made you sound like a slut or a whore or even a fag! *Serge blushes* Say, where's Gilbert? *they search around and find me and Gilbert talking***

**Gilbert: Remember that I am doing this to make that person squirm, and not because you are forcing me too.**

**Me: Good, you're on top of things. Just don't *censored word* anybody while I'm gone. *winks* Thanks! *leave for another break while Gilbert finds them by the set***

**Gilbert: While Triple M is taking another break she's put me in charge this time, but she doesn't want me to mess with anyone while she's gone. *Serge blushes more* Serge you blush so easily! Now c'mon people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble

**This chapter will include a flashback for an extended version of Chapter 19 from Lost and Found.**

**Mallory: Must we really go back to that chapter again? It's full of painful memories!**

**Me: Can we please not get into this argument again? Serge and Gilbert are prepared to handle us again if things go awry. They even set aside a closet to lock me in!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Double Trouble

In the morning Marley took a bowl of ham and strawberries, apparently Rouge likes the fruits, out to the stables to feed her fox and bring carrots for Beauty. The boys and I dined on some ham and scrambled eggs. When she came back she was holding the ear of one smaller than her.

"Now tell me who the devil you are or I will tame my second ever snake and train it to bite you!" she was yelling. It came to mind that she once found a Pallas' viper, and she was lucky it rarely strikes and is extremely timid.

As whoever she was dragging came into the light I ran to smack her hand. "Marley Anne Ruottab, get your hands off of him! Are you blind? This is Seba!" She let go and allowed me to examine Sebastien Meiser's ear, which only had two finger marks. "Don't you remember seeing his face from the pictures I showed you?" We walked into the light so she could see better.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry kid, I guess I need glasses. You must be that adorable kid Mally's been talking about. I'm her friend Marley." The two shook hands and joined the boys while I grabbed him a plate. "What're you doing here?"

"My mother said we could stay here for a week before heading to Spain for a family trip. We just got here. I was about to head inside when you caught me-"

"Wait, you said 'we'," Sergie pointed out. "Who else came?" As if on schedule Seba's big brother Karl came in with two bags. I set down the plate on the table and ran to embrace him. The hug nearly knocked the wind out of him. "Oh, hello Karl! What brings you two here?" I stared at him, jaw dropped with shock of how forgetful he is.

I clung onto his arm all the way to the table and nuzzled my head against his shoulder when we sat down. The others stared at me, but I didn't mind. During my three month stay here I have learned to move on from Serge...

"Is it okay if I stay here?" I asked Karl that night. "Being in the same room with them won't help my closure at all." He smiled and nodded. I grinned back and kissed his cheeks again.

For my stay in his room I left to grab a few of my things from Room 17 while the boys were down at supper. Before leaving I wrote a note so they won't worry about me.

_Dearest Serge and Gilbert,_

_I will be staying with Karl tonight so you two can have some alone time. I've this feeling I have become a nuisance with my presence, so I'll distance myself from you guys until after classes. We can all meet in Karl's room. I have a surprise for you guys!_

_Love, MJ_

The surprise was something I thought of when I saw the Spanish guitar in Karl's room. That was when I realized why he looked so familiar; we met in Spain as children. I can clearly remember learning to play the guitar with William when he and his all-boys orphanage joined with us on an orphanage trip. Serge and Gilbert must be told of my pain somehow.

Back in Karl's room I dressed in my pink striped nightgown while he went downstairs for supper. I didn't exactly have an appetite anymore. There was a bed in the room, but if he were to stay here I don't want to be a bother so I'll just sleep on the couch. I slept early that night around 7 to 8 o'clock.

When I woke up the alarm clock screeched to greet me good morning. I jammed it off and fully opened my eyes to see the morning sunlight protruding through the little gaps where the curtains were closed. Sitting up I realized I was in Karl's bed. Did I sleepwalk?

"Morning Mallory," someone said, making me jump. Looking to my side I saw Karl beneath the white sheets and staring up at me. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" I nodded and fingered the sheets. "You were sleeping on the couch, so to make you comfortable I moved you to the bed."

"You didn't have to stay, Karl," I rebutted. "I know you live in an apartment in town. Plus it's weird to be in the same bed with a boy." I pondered over that last statement and smiled. "What am I saying? I sleep in the same bed with Gilbert all the time! And when I mean sleep I really do mean sleep," I added to reassure him I am still a virgin.

Karl sat up in bed with me and smiled. "I decided to keep you company. Would my presence suffice?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. Again the light red blush appeared. Our eyes met for that moment, and our lips were so close to each other that a swift advance forward will lead to-

My thoughts were interrupted by the shock of our lips connecting. His touch was so gentle and yet forceful that I was drawn in closer. For once, I was able to forget about what I heard in Room 17. It was just a distant memory...

"Mallory, wake up!" Marley was shaking me out of my dream. When my lids opened Karl was gone, along with Seba as well. "You closed your eyes for a brief moment, and before we knew it you fell asleep against Karl's arm! Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Although distant at times, she is still a very thoughtful friend. She looked towards the door and sighed. "He has such sweetness!" Like how I squeal "Adorable!", she prefers to call someone "sweetness". "I felt my heart racing at the sight of him!"

I glared up at her and gave her an expression that read "Excuse me? Did those words just come out of your mouth?" I mean, she just met him. At least I took the time to bond with him. She's the one with the petty crush this time! My emotions have been concluded for quite a long while now, giving me the advantage.

"Step off, Marley," I growled. "Karl is _mine_!"

I stifled my laughter when she said while still in that lovely-dreamy state, "Shut the fuck up!" Then she snapped out of it to sit herself next to me. "Here's a fun wager: since you and I both like him we'll each try to make advances upon him until he unknowingly decides for the winner himself. Do we have a deal?" Gambling on love sounds wrong, but I can't refuse anything that sounds fun!

With that we shook hands and left Serge and Gilbert at the table, who have just come back from grabbing seconds so they didn't hear of our bet.

* * *

**Me: I finally finished my break and have finally finished this!**

**Serge: That took a very long time!**

**Me: Hey, I've been working on Canary Quartet! I am not that good at multitasking!**

**Marley: Since we're the same person I know how she feels.**

**Me: Word, girl! *we bump fists***

**Gilbert: Now that apparently a new crush has arrived what now?**

**Me: First a dip in the ravine, some kisses here and there, and finally... More flashbacks! XD**

**Mallory: What about me and Marley?**

**Me: The bet will be continued when it is Gilbert's turn.**

**Marley: Why Gilbert's?**

**Me: Because I have something special in store for Marley.**

**Serge: What bet are you three talking about?**

**Me: You'll see, boys, you'll see... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Touching Skins

**Serge: I don't like that title; it gives off a bad sign.**

**Me: Just live with it, Serge. You're lucky I haven't given up on this...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Touching Skins

He left the cafeteria with a graceful spring after finishing breakfast, a short while after the girls finished. I quickly set my empty plate in the sink to let it soak to chase after him. I lost him by Building B where our dormitory is and headed inside.

Our room was empty, but the girls were playing a game of chess in the common room.

"Karl and Seba are walking around Building C," Mallory told me. "We saw Gilbert walking in and out this building and into the forest. He seemed to be holding a few fluffy white cloths and lotion." I nodded and ran out. "That's right, run to your master, you little lovesick puppy!" she shouted. She is getting on my nerves with that.

I strolled into the forest as the sun shined through bushy trees and a light summer breeze filled the air. Mallory told me she saw him walk this way, which is also the path to the clearing. We all have seen this place before. It has a small ravine and a few flower beds this time of year.

"_Serge... Serge..._" I heard a soft song within the winds. "_Serge... Come to me Serge..._" The whispers were calling my name and drawing me in, almost like a succubus hypnotizing her prey. I can back away on my own but I am curious where the voice is coming from. "_Serge... Come to the ravine Serge... I will be waiting..._"

These whispers had me in a trance, pulling me closer to the clearing. That voice, it sounds so familiar. Like from a dream I once had on the night I first went to Arles, but when I woke up it felt like it was reality.

"You came, Serge," a silky, seductive voice woke me up. Gilbert stood there with no clothes on, making me blush and turn away. I was compelled to look again but then I would be a pervert. "Serge, polite and respectful Serge, I was just going for a swim in the ravine. Care to join me? It is getting very hot." He turned me around and held me as I stared into his emerald eyes. "It is just a swim; you should look where you are going if you agree." I nodded slowly to accept his invitation. "Alright, then let's get those clothes off."

Delicate hands stretched around my motionless body and untucked the hem of my shirt. They moved under my shirt and up my back so they cupped onto my shoulders. He rested his head onto the chest and sighed. I tensed up at the touches, which gave me goosebumps.

He raised his head and, since I am taller than him by an inch or two, stood on his toes to whisper in my ear, "Why so tense? Just relax..." His hands moved out from under my shirt to unbutton them in front. I found my head being pushed forward onto his lips with one of his hands, and immediately let my muscles unwind. My eyelids closed as I kissed him back. We broke apart, and he left my side. "I don't want to be the pervert anymore, so I won't watch you remove your trousers. I will be in the water." He smirked and left me and ran for the ravine.

I made sure he wasn't around before taking off my pants and heading for the clearing myself. The water was a dark blue and sparkled against the sun. Setting my attire by the tree with Gilbert's I put on some of the sunscreen. From behind I heard a splash.

_Later..._

"Gilbert don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him for popping out of the water. He laughed and swam back to shore to dry off. "You're right, we should head back before our friends think we've drowned." I swam out of the ravine to grab an extra towel Gilbert brought with him and dry off, then putting my clothes back on.

"Do you want to head for Arles with me this weekend?" he asked me. "We can't always stay cooped up in this school forever, you know." It is great to see him interacting with others for a change, so I agreed. "You just simply agree to many things, don't you?"

I turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that. You are beginning to actually communicate with others that I should at least support you."

"'At least', you say. What's the most you can do?" I pondered over the question.

"The most I can do for you is to always stay by your side." Yes, staying by your side is what I must do. "You are my... friend, Gilbert, and friends are loyal to each other. Friends come through for each other no matter what happens. That also includes no matter the come ons you make." He looked rather hurt at my last statement. "Sorry about that last sentence, Gilbert. I know you are trying hard in classes now that Dren and Blough are gone, but I meant it as a hypothetical one."

He shook his head, eyes filled with sorrow. "No, it's alright. I am probably still that toy everyone plays with out of lust but is cast aside in the empty chest when it comes to pure love. Just a plaything, a doll for those who don't want to keep me forever..." His voice trailed off, and the way he said it unnervingly yet poetically was saddening my heart.

After both our clothes were back on our bodies we traveled back to the school in silence. I kept secretly glancing at him, and would quickly avert my eyes when his wandered my way. We made it back when we saw Marley run into the church and then heard the bells chime; she must have decided to have some fun by ringing the bells to signal supper.

"I'm not feeling hungry," Gilbert said.

"C'mon, Mallory's making this stew made with shrimp, sausage, and okra. It sounds delicious. You barely eat, anyways."

"Fine, I'll go." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck. The touch made me moan and my head slowly rotate as his lips moved to my nape. "I'll go if you promise to not just hold me tonight." First I get to hold him, and now he wants me to do him? I am beginning to wonder if he really does love me.

* * *

**Serge: Does this count as a scene?**

**Me: No, I'm not having you guys do each other while it's still early.**

**Serge: Um... alright. The name of the story doesn't make sense, by the way.**

**Me: You'll understand in the later chapters.**

**Gilbert: So what is going to happen?**

**Me: Arles!**

**Marley: I've always wanted to go to Arles!**

**Serge: But you and Mallory live in Arles.**

**Marley: St. Ninians has been keeping us in the church that they wouldn't let us go to any of the nice shops the entire stay.**

**Mallory: Actually, she's not allowed because she secretly kept a tarantula and it bit a few of the girls there. She's punished by not visiting. I bring her back a bag of candy during my trips, though!**


End file.
